Secrets A Hikaru Hitachiin one shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: When you're easily mistaken for someone else, you want your lover to know the difference and see the real you.


I sighed as I closed my eyes "Why am I here again?" I muttered as I looked around the host club, as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me looking up I saw Tamaki leaning over me "Hey Tamaki"

"Hello, my beautiful princess" he smiled "Why do you look so glum?" he asked as he sat beside me

"I'm bored" I sighed "Not to mention I'm sat here listening to you guy's wooing girls"

"Are you jealous?" he lifted my chin as he leaned closer

"No, anyway why do I have to dress as a boy?"

"I have to keep you away from those two perverted twins" he muttered "Plus I need you to help us with the host club" I smirked

"With what?"

"Well we need another host" I rose to my feet

"Haruhi!" I yelled catching the girl's attention, as she walked over to me I held her waist as I brought her face to mine "Help like this, Tamaki?" I smirked as his face dropped and I moved closer

"YAOI!" the girl's squealed

"Or should I move closer?" I tilted her head to my lips gaining a few more squeals

"LET MY DAUGTHER GO!" Tamaki yelled, I pulled her to my chest

"But what if, he doesn't want me to let go?" I questioned as Tamaki exploded

"Please stop using me to get to Tamaki" She whispered against my chest

"Sorry Haruhi" I smiled "I guess I should let you continue working" I let her go before going over to Tamaki's depression corner "I'm sorry Tamaki" I sobbed tears falling from my eyes "Do you hate me?" I turned away gaining a few aww's from the girls, I felt myself being spun as Tamaki looked me in the eyes

"I could never hate you" we gained more squeals "My princess" I suddenly began to laugh causing him to sulk again

"You're too easy!" I chuckled only for two pairs of arms to wrap round me

"Not bad newcomer" they stated

"Call me Teri" I stated... Why am I using that name? "Kaoru. Hikaru" I smiled as I felt my face heat up "Shouldn't you two be working?"

"We always congratulate people who upset the boss" they stated "Plus shouldn't you be working too?"

"I'm not an official host yet" besides I haven't agreed to it yet "Not that I want to be" I mumbled as Tamaki walked past gloomily accidently pushing Hikaru, who lost his footing and fell on to me as I fell onto Kaoru "Oww." I blushed realizing how close we were "At this rate I'm going to be the Yaoi type" Hikaru chuckled as he leaned down

"We're used to it" he smirked as he stood up and offered me his hand "Here let me help you"

"Thanks" I smiled as Hikaru helped up Kaoru before continuing their Twincest act. I sighed before yelling "TAMAKI!" I turned to him as he hid behind Kyoya "Come and fight me like a man!" I smirked as he shook his head furiously, I turned and walked to the door "see you tomorrow" I headed home, maybe being in the host club wouldn't be too bad, at least this way I could get to know the twins more... I blushed recalling the previous scene, "good thing they think I'm a boy" I chuckled as I headed home, tomorrow as a host will be... interesting... I wonder how many times I can annoy Tamaki? I chuckled as I climbed into the car.

*Hikaru's POV*

I sighed as I headed to the class, when I saw the boss a short distance ahead "Kaoru" I stated as I pointed to the boss, he nodded as we slowly crept towards him

"TA-MA-KI!" a girl's voice sang out as she tackled the boss, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged him, but slowly he began to turn a little blue

"Erm, I think you're strangling him" I stated as I stood beside them "You might kill him"

"Good" she stated before releasing her grip

"Serenity!" Tamaki yelled causing her to hide behind me

"Save me Hikaru!" she wrapped her arms around my waist burying her face into my back

"Hikaru let go of my little girl!" he yelled as she held me tighter

"I'm not holding her" I stated as I lifted my hands "Look"

"Don't argue with me!" I sighed as I looked over to Kaoru who was laughing

"Tamaki" she released my waist "You're being stupid again" she flicked his forehead "See you later" she grinned as she headed to her class

"Erm, Who is she?" I asked, only for Tamaki to start yelling "Serenity... she's quite interesting" I chuckled as the boss started yelling at Kaoru for laughing at him.

We didn't see any more of Serenity, but she was on my mind most of the day, I sighed

"Are you ok Hikaru?" I looked up to see the new guy leaning over me

"Yeah, I'm just thinking... about something"

"Oh well if it's about needing to know something you could ask Kyouya, he knows almost everything... it's quite scary, he's everyone's stalker" I chuckled

"Yeah he is..."

"I hope you find out what's worrying you" he smiled before Tamaki yelled for him to go and get changed

"Say Kyouya, who's Serenity? She was with Tamaki earlier, but I've never seen her before"

"Ahh you must mean, Miss Tenshi" he flickered open her book "She used to be a customer, only for a week or so, but recently she has taken up priorities, within her group"

"Don't sound so harsh about the girl, Kyouya, after all she brought plenty of customers to the club, enough I believe to cover her fee's for over a year, and that is in only a week" he smiled the sort of smile that rivalled the shadow-king's himself.

"That may be so" he readjusted his glasses "but I'm surprised you've never heard of her, after all I'm sure she's near the top of your mother's most wanted list, after all Miss Tenshi is one of the world's best models"

"You really should stop stalking people, people could get the wrong idea" Teri stated as he hit Kyouya on the back of the head

"He's either brave" Kaoru stated

"Or stupid" I finished, he turned to us

"Anyway why are you asking about her?" He asked while ignoring the evil glares from Kyouya "Stop glaring at me Kyouya" he stated causing the shadow king to push up his glasses before returning to his work. "Hikaru, are you alive in there?" he waved his hand in front of my face, bringing me back to reality.

"Erm, sorry... I met her earlier that's all. I'm more interested in how you got Shadow king Kyouya to behave like that" I grinned causing him to chuckle

"The shadow king's human too... but I'm more interested in what you think of this Serenity girl"

"Well ... I ... Don't know" he laughed slightly

"Well if you ever want to meet her again she's in Class 1-S. It's considered dangerous for her to take her classes with most students, so she's in a small class of a select few. But naturally to enter the class 1-S classroom, you need special permission that very few people get"

"Why are you telling me this?" I huffed, maybe seeing her again might be more difficult than I expected... "Does Tamaki..." he nodded "Do you" he nodded "Can you-?"

"I can, but only under certain... circumstances, for starters" he leaned closer as he whispered "From now on, you and Kaoru are going to be my partners in crime ok, I want to annoy Tamaki as much as possible"

"That I can work with" we laughed as we glanced over to Tamaki he looked very scared

"Here's my number, I have yours already, I'll text you with instructions" he smiled before heading to his customers

"He's different" I mumbled

"He's like a prankster Kyouya..."

"That could be bad" we agreed in unison

The next morning I received a text message from Teri, telling us to meet him in music room 3 before school started "Kaoru, we have to go to school early today" he groaned as he rolled onto his other side so his back was facing me

"You go early, you're the one trying to impress a girl" he yawned

"How..."

"I heard from Kyouya" he sighed "Never thought you'd be the one to fall in love first" he mumbled

"L-Love?" I protested "No way! She's just... interesting"

"Yeah yeah, just go, or you'll be late"

*Serenity's POV*

I sat on one of the chairs in the host club would he come? Or will I be stood up? I glance to the mirror; on the outside I look like a boy... will he notice the facade when he meets the other me? Or will he be just another one who falls for appearances? I sighed as I walked to the mirror, my fingers traced along the image "Please... notice..." Hikaru... I heard the door open as he entered the room "Morning Hikaru"

"I'm Kaoru" he stated as I turned to him

"Don't lie" I stated "I can see right through you" after all modelling is a career of deceit "Here" I handed him a sheet of paper "Your instructions"

"Huh?" he read through it "I don't understand"

"See how long it takes for Tamaki to crack, you've to spend the entire day as if you love him."

"Love..."

"Surely it shouldn't be too hard" I smiled "if you do a good job I'll give you a class 1-S pass" I walked to the door "Serenity expects good things from you" I smiled as I walked towards the changing rooms. "Good luck Hikaru"

*Hikaru's POV*

What did he mean Serenity expects good things from me, he probably told Serenity about the entire thing, why does the idea that she knows make me feel queasy

"_Never thought you'd be the one to fall in love first"_

Fall in love, yeah right, I only need Kaoru. I looked at the note in my hand "why am I going so far..." I sighed; at least it's something to do. I headed towards class

"Hikaru!" I heard a familiar voice as I turned to see Kaoru walking towards me "So how'd it go?"

"Fine" I mumbled as I entered the classroom taking my seat.

"Tamaki's thinking of taking a trip to the mountains, Kyouya has an estate on one of the lakes"

"I see"

"Are you alright?" he placed a hand on my forehead as he looked at me with worry in his eyes

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking that's all" Kaoru began to chuckled "What?"

"It's nothing"

*Serenity's POV*

I sighed as I strolled to the host club as I sorted my wig, will he do it? I entered the infamous host club only to be engulfed in a hug by Tamaki which resulted in a fist to his stomach "Don't touch me, pervert"

"Aww someone's in a bad mood" he sighed as he opened his arms "That someone needs a hug"

"Not from you!" I growled as he went to his emo corner "Kyo-chan. Can I have a hug?" The shadow king sighed as I wrapped my arms around his waist

"What's the matter?" he questioned

"The usual" he nodded in agreement

"Well we're going to my estate tomorrow, up in the mountains for the weekend, we'll be up there and you won't be as stressed"

"But-"

"I'll tell them I invited Serenity, since Teri couldn't come"

"Thank you Big Brother!" I hugged him tighter

"I told you not to call me that" I stood in front of him "but you're like my big brother, and Tama-chan's my little brother!" I grinned

"That would mean we were related" he groaned

"WHY AM I THE LITTLE BROTHER IM OLDER THAN YOU?" Tamaki yelled as he tackled me in another bear hug, I just sighed

"This looks... Yaoi-like..." I mumbled as customers began to enter the room I looked up to Tamaki as I wrapped my arms around his neck "I understand Tamaki, I didn't know... you were that kind of guy" I muttered yaoi before placing my lips on his neck causing him to step back

"I-I'm Nooot!" he blushed bright red as some of the girls were watching eagerly

"It's ok, I'm sure that you'll find a boy, that's right for you" I smiled, my plan's going to work a charm, I walked past Hikaru and whispered "It's up to you now" I sat on my seat with my customers watching every move that Hikaru made on Tamaki, did he want to meet me that much? I smiled as I turned my attention back to my customers

"So are you really a Yaoi-type?" they questioned

"Oh yes, I do prefer boys, they're much more fascinating to me, on that level, but of course you ladies always look fabulous"

"That's so adorable! So Teri, which of the host club boys would you prefer to date?"

"To date... hmm ... Probably... Hikaru, what about you ladies?"

"Oh I love Tamaki the most"

"I prefer Kaoru, he's so sweet"

"Kyouya's so calm and cool though" I chuckled to myself

"I see, so I have Hikaru to myself then" I pursed my lips as I pressed my finger to them sending them a curious glance, "but you have to keep it a secret, ok?" they nodded as one of them took my hands

"I'll support your secret love"

"Me too!" the others chimed causing me to blush ... love... no way... he was just interesting...

"Thank you" I whispered as they waved goodbye I sat stunned, thoughts running through my head there was no way I was in love with Hikaru... was there?

"Hey" I jumped at the voice as Hikaru sat across from me

"Hey, nice going by the way" I reached into my bag as I pulled out an envelope "Here" I offered it to him "As promised, you'll be able to see here first thing after the weekend, she doesn't attend on a Friday, plus I hear you're going on a trip tomorrow anyway"

"Yeah, Thanks" he smiled as he took the letter from me

"Be nice to her, ok" I rose from my seat "I'm going home Tamaki, Kyouya" I waved as I ran out of the room avoiding another death hug, I checked my phone to see I had an appointment with Mrs. Hitachiin tomorrow morning, and I had a message from Kyouya with the information about tomorrow. I smiled it was going to be interesting at least.

The next day I packed my suitcase making sure to pack everything Kyouya mentioned, my driver lifted it into my car before driving me to the Hitachiin estate. As I stood at the gates I suddenly felt nervous, I took a breath as I entered the gardens that approached the front door, my driver brought my suitcase as he escorted me to the door, pressing the doorbell I waited until I was greeted by a woman, who was undoubtedly Kaoru and Hikaru's mother

"Serenity Darling, come in" I nodded as I entered

"May I leave this suitcase by your door, I'm going on vacation and a friend is picking me up after our appointment"

"Of course you can" she smiled "Just leave it there" I nodded as I bid farewell to my driver and followed Mrs. Hitachiin to her studio. "As you already know the world premiere of fashion is coming up and I don't have a model. So I thought I'd ask you, after all, it's a high class event and I thought it may interest you. Of course you don't have to make a decision right now"

"Can I have a look at some of your designs?" she nodded

"Of course" she smiled, she seems really nice... she showed me her latest collection, they were really good we stopped at a mannequin which was covered by a sheet "this is one of my centrepieces for the show, it's not finished yet, however I think when it's finished it will be perfect for you" I smiled

"Mrs Hitachiin, I'd be honoured"

"Hey Mom, you have a package!" a familiar voice yelled as he entered the studio

"Hikaru, how many times have I told you not to interrupt when I've got a client!"

"Sorry" he mumbled as I turned and smiled

"Hey Hikaru" he froze in place as he looked up at me

"Serenity,"

"You know each other?"

"We attend the same school" I smiled "Our paths have crossed once or twice. Rumour has it, you've been wanting to meet me" I watched as his face turned red, we were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell echoing through the house, and a maid entered the room

"Mr Ootori is here for you Hikaru-sama" he nodded as he walked out of the room "You too Miss Tenshi"

"Thank you" I bowed as she left me and Mrs. Hitachiin "I think I embarrassed your son, my apologies" she chuckled "Did I say something amusing?"

"I've never seen Hikaru so speechless. You've got a talent" I giggled "Here's my number, for when you make your decision about the show" I nodded as I took the business card from her "Have fun on vacation"

"I will, Thank you" I smiled as I headed to the car dragging my suitcase behind me, Kyouya's driver took it from me, so I climbed into the car only to be tackled into a hug by Tamaki "Let go" I growled as he did so I sat next to Kyouya and across from Hikaru, I smiled "thanks for inviting me Big brother!" I poked Kyouya's arm

"B-Brother?" the others gasped

"Oh we're not related" I chuckled "I guess it's the same as how little brother calls big brother mommy..." a quiet sound of relief was heard from Hikaru.

"So why were you at those shady twins' house?" Tamaki asked

"Working, Mrs. Hitachiin wants me to model her collection at the world premiere next month"

"Are you going to?" Kaoru asked

"Maybe, it depends..." I blushed "...on things"

"Waaahh you look soooo cuuute!" Tamaki hugged me as he leaned over Kyouya to reach me

"Let go of me! Save me!" I gasped for air

"Let go of her moron" Tamaki groaned as he was hit on the head by Hikaru

"Thank you" I smiled as he looked away from me

"No problem..." he looks... cute... I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling really sleepy; this is why I hate travel... I yawned

"Can I use someone as a pillow?" I questioned "Other than Tamaki" he went to the emo side of the car... "It's just travel makes me sleepy"

"Here" Hikaru patted the seat next to him "you can lie here"

"Thank you" I pecked he cheek as I rested my head on his lap and slowly fell asleep.

*Hikaru's POV*

"I knew it" Kaoru declared once she was asleep "You're in love with her"

"I'm not, I was just being nice!" I protested as I looked at the sleeping girl on my lap. She wouldn't like me anyway "she's just interesting" I muttered, I was not in love.

"Serenity, we're here" I shook her awake as the others climbed out of the car, she slowly opened her eyes

"Hikaru" she yawned as she sat up "Thank you"

"No problem" I smiled as we climbed out of the car

"It so pretty" she ran to the edge of the cliff that overlooked the lake

"Serenity, get your suitcase!" Kyouya yelled

"Ok!" she chimed "Big brother, can we go swimming?"

"Sure, I don't see why not"

"YAY!" she cheered as she dragged her suitcase indoors I chuckled as everyone followed her "Everyone gather your swimsuits. We're going swimming!" she grinned as she went into her own room

"Is she always like that?" I asked

"It's the first time I've seen her smile like that in a while" Kyouya stated before we all headed into different rooms.

*Serenity's POV*

"Haruhi!" I peered around the door "Come here" I smiled as she entered my room "pick a swimsuit" I held up two bikini's one red and one pink

"It's not for me is it?" I nodded

"Of course, little brother keeps talking about you and I want to show him just how beautiful you are"

"Fine... the pink one" I grinned as she changed into it and I changed into my black bikini "I don't fill these out as well as you do..."

"But they're supports, so they look fine no matter what size you are" I grinned as I slipped on a light dress, Haruhi wore a sweatshirt and shorts "You're not wearing those all day" I stated causing her to sigh as we headed down to the lakeside "Say Haruhi, what's Hikaru like?"

"Hikaru... he's a demon" I laughed "I don't really know, he keeps to himself, I think he likes to hide behind his childish personality" I nodded as we approached the lakeside I saw Hikaru on the rock ledge that loomed over the lake I smirked as I slipped my dress over my head, kicking off my shoes I crept behind him before tackling him causing us to both to tumble into the water, we sunk towards the bottom he reached to me as I clasped his hand before swimming to the surface

"What was that for?" he yelled as we reached the surface

"You looked upset" I smiled causing him to blush "You're cute Hikaru" I chuckled as I swam to the rocks lifting myself up onto the side "You've got potential" I stated before running to the others

"Serenity!" Tamaki hugged me but when he realized what I was wearing he blushed and stepped back "You should wear something more appropriate"

"I'll wear what I want, pervert"

"Serenity! Why did you run off?" I turned to see Haruhi, I smirked as I walked to her she backed away slightly only to be tackled and stripped of her sweatshirt and shorts

"BIKINI HARUHI!" I yelled causing Tamaki to look over and turn bright red I pushed her to him "Now you can leave me alone, I got her to wear a bikini, so I win" I grinned before heading into the water. I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist

"Let's play a game, the which one is Hikaru game!" they grinned

"Close your eyes" Hikaru whispered and I did I was told I heard splashing as I sunk beneath the water only to be pulled back up, opening my eyes I saw the twins "So which one is Hikaru?"

"You are" I pointed to the one on my right

"Wrong"

"Don't lie ," I stated "I can see right through you" I smirked as I swam to the shore

"Serenity, we're heading back, it's nearly time for dinner" I nodded as I gathered my things and walked up to the estate. I showered and changed into my nightgown, a red negligee, I pulled my silk dressing gown over it as I headed to the dining room "food" I grinned as I took a seat next to Honey and Mori. After we ate I stretched "I'm heading to my room, Night" I waved as I wandered to my room. I started humming as I opened my door, I twirled into my room before sitting on my bed "I like it here" I stated. There was a knock at the door "Come in" the door opened revealing Hikaru "Hey Hikaru, what's up?" I asked as he closed the door

"Serenity, will you answer a question?" I nodded as he walked closer "Are you Teri?" I grinned as I jumped up and hugged him "Eh?" he tried regaining his balance

"You noticed!" I felt the tears trickle down my cheeks

"D-Don't cry!" he panicked

"I'm so happy..." he looked at me "Nobody usually notices... they just look at the outside, not the real me" I leaned closer "But you did" I brought my lips to his as I kissed him, and he kissed me back as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, we pulled away and I grinned "I was worried you know, I thought I'd lose someone I loved, because you might not realize"

"I felt the same way, I worried you wouldn't be able to tell me and Kaoru apart"

"Of course I could" I protested "Because I love you" he smirked as he kissed me again pulling apart I muttered "Do you have your mother's number, I think I'll do her show now" he chuckled "that can wait though" he nodded as he lowered me onto my bed

"You can do that tomorrow, for now sleep" he kissed my forehead "tomorrow; we're going to play a prank on Tamaki, are you up for it?"

"Of course I am" I grinned "In the morning then"

"Night"

"Night" I grinned

~One month later~

"Serenity Darling, it's time for the centrepiece" I turned to Mrs Hitachiin

"The centrepiece I haven't seen yet?" she nodded

"We've got time, Hikaru is showing the men's half so we have time to get you ready" I nodded as she led me to the dressing room "This is it" she pointed to the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen

"This is a wedding dress" she nodded as she began to help me change.

"It looks beautiful on you, just as I expected, now go and strut your stuff then join Hikaru at the judging podiums" I nodded as I headed onto the Catwalk I walked smiled, and repeated before walking over to Hikaru who was wearing a tux also designed by Mrs Hitachiin I walked to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist

"You look beautiful" he kissed my cheek

"You look handsome" I kissed his cheek "But we should stop talking the judge's decision has been made" he nodded as he tightened his grip on my waist

"Stop being nervous"

"But these are world class models Hikaru, I have every right to be nervous"

"You look beautiful" I felt my cheeks heat up as we listened to the results

"And the winner who will be featured in this year's catalogue is... Mrs Hitachiin with her models, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin and Serenity Tenshi"

"Yay!" I grinned as walked on stage, as we walked to her I hugged her "Congratulations Mrs Hitachiin"

"Just call me mom" I gasped as I stumbled back into Hikaru's arms

"Hikaru... I love you" I kissed him

"I love you too" I smiled as I remembered what said as I got ready

"_Maybe one day this will be your wedding dress" _

"_Wedding..." I blushed_

"_After all I see how close you and Hikaru are"_

"_I guess your right" I giggled "If I ever get married, I'd be honoured to wear your dress" _

"_I'd be honoured to have you wear it" _

"_Let's go win you first prize" she nodded as she led me to the Catwalk. _

Maybe one day it will be our wedding, only time will tell. I squealed as Hikaru and Kaoru lifted me off the stage onto their shoulders "P-Put me down!"

"No way" they looked at each other and nodded before throwing me up in the air

"You're so dead!" I yelled as Hikaru caught me "Right after this" I kissed his nose as he sat me down on the stage "you have 3 seconds" I whispered as he ran away, I laughed as he hid behind his mother "Mother, can you hold my boyfriend still?" she nodded as she grabbed him by the collar

"Hey that's not fair! Plus I'm Kaoru!" he stated causing his mothers grip to falter

"Don't lie. I can see right through you"

"I can see right through you too, you're not mad"

"Maybe, maybe not" I chuckled as I walked off stage only to be spun round and kissed "Hikaru"

"Serenity"

"Lovebirds" we turned to Kaoru "Get a room" I chuckled

"Only time will tell"

"Tell what?"

"It's a secret" I smiled "A secret" I kissed his cheek before heading into the changing rooms.


End file.
